Scratch-off lottery tickets are common in the lottery industry. Game data in the form of play symbols is covered by a scratch-off layer and when the scratch-off layer is removed, the game data is exposed. Once the scratch-off layer is removed, if the play symbols provide a certain pattern the player may win a prize. Thus, the typical scratch-off lottery tickets require the player to remove the scratch-off layer and immediately determine if and what type of prize has been won.
It is desirable in the scratch-off lottery industry to provide lottery tickets which not only provide the opportunity to win a prize, but also provide the opportunity to have a variety of ways of winning a prize which adds to the entertainment value of the lottery ticket itself.
It would therefore be an advance in the lottery ticket industry to provide a lottery game in which a feature is added to the game providing additional opportunities to win a prize.